Tenzin
Tenzin '''is the youngest child of the late Avatar Aang and Katara, and the only living airbending master. He lives on Air Temple Island with the Air Acolytes, his wife Pema, and their four children: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. He is also the leader of the New Air Nation since 171 AG. Background Physical Appearance Tenzin is a tall and lean-built, yet slightly muscular man with white skin, pale blue eyes, and a black long goatee that splits between his mouth and comes down near his chin, His most distinctive trait is his shaved head which the monks of the Air Nomads normally look like. On his shaved head is the Airbending Tattoos which symbolizes his position as a master airbender. Tenzin wears the standard form-fitting Airbender Wingsuit along with a orange-red long robe with a yellow high-collar and a golden-shaped buckle to hold the coat, and a pair of metal sticks on the wingsuit's back. Personality Tenzin is far more calm, and stern in demeanor than his father; however, he does have a sense of humor at times. He also occasionally displays a bit of "craziness" himself, though he works hard to suppress this. He always tries to be a calm person, an attempt that is sometimes thwarted by his "crazy" children or his siblings. Similarly, his mother described him as having a serious personality since childhood compared to his own siblings. He finds his patience severely tested with the arrival of the impetuous Korra. In an attempt to fill his father's footsteps, he works hard to transmit the Air Nomad teachings and culture, while taking his leadership role in Republic City seriously. He does embody the Air Nomad nature of being peaceful and calm, but can sometimes be riled when around his children or toward Korra due to their differing perspectives. Despite his generally calm demeanor, he can become aggressive and prone to do "whatever it takes", when his family is threatened or in any danger, exemplified by his willingness to use brute force to break through the Northern defenses surrounding the Southern spirit portal in order to save Jinora. This desperation to protect his family and nation have instilled him with a dangerous inner fury that explodes from him when his loved ones are threatened, much like his father. Soul Reapers like Rukia Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin compare him to Ichigo Kurosaki (who would destroy anyone whom harms the people he loved and is willing to do what ever it takes to hunt them down). Tenzin is a staunch traditionalist, and at times can come across as rather inflexible and stubborn. This also shows in his disdain for pro-bending, which he considers violent, irrelevant, and a perversion to more traditional forms of bending. However, after Korra joined the Fire Ferrets, he brushed up on the rules of the game and seems well versed in the sport and less antagonistic to it than before. He even started cheering during one match. By doing this, he shows that he is willing to show a liking in the interests of those close to him. Tenzin also appears to be rather prideful and overbearing, as he hid his inability to enter the Spirit World, instead making up excuses that the people around him were preventing him from doing so. When he found out that Jinora was able to see spirits, he grew jealous of her, and kept stubbornly insisting that he should be the one to bring Korra to the Spirit World, stating that Jinora would be unable to face its dangers. Nevertheless, he softened, following his sister's persuasion and daughter's assurance, and expressed how proud he was of Jinora. Tenzin is willing to do anything to preserve the new Air Nation, even dueling with the all the Red Lotus' elemental masters. Even when he is bruised and battered by the Red Lotus' attack, he refuses to give in, showing a strong resolve to protect his loved ones and allies as well as a love for his nation. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Master: As the first airbender among Aang's three children, and the only one during Aang's lifetime, Tenzin has been trained extensively in all of his father's airbending knowledge and prowess. After his father's passing, he became the only airbending master in the world. Ensuring that the teachings and techniques would live on, Tenzin has since been passing on the art to his airbending children, Avatar Korra, and the new recruits who have just acquired airbending abilities. Though a pacifist at heart, Tenzin has made his combat prowess evident during the first confrontation with the Equalists' mecha tanks, exhibiting air blasts that were powerful enough to knock his opponent backward. Likewise, against another proficient airbender in Zaheer, Tenzin was able to effectively control the battle and gradually wear down his opponent, forcing Zaheer's allies to aid him, to which Tenzin was still able to hold his own for a short period. Staff Fighting Prowess *'''Master Staff Specialist: Tenzin is a powerful staff master in his own right, able to utilize offensive and defensive maneuvers, as well as using it to augment his airbending skills in versatile ways. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Master' Other Skills *'Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Despite being middle-aged, Tenzin has proven himself a highly nimble and evasive fighter. When the Equalists launched a sneak attack to capture him, he effortlessly dodged their initial assault with no wasted movement. Even when his hands were bound, he was able to calmly dodge all of a chi blocker's close-range attacks. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Endurance': Tenzin has excellent stamina for his age as he can go for a ten mile hike without tiring. *'Enhanced Durability': While defending the Northern Air Temple from the Red Lotus' elemental masters, Tenzin displayed incredible physical resilience when being beaten by all four, sustaining severe injuries without losing consciousness. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Keen Intellect' Zenkai *'Thousand Wind Leaf Blossoms' Zenkai Special Ability *'Sword Manifestation' *'Enhanced Airbending' *'Flight' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Durability' *'Windscape' *'Breezescape' *'Imperial Air Sword' Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbender Metal Sticks Relationships Family *Pakkun (Maternal Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kanna (Maternal Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Hakoda (Maternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Kya (Maternal Grandmother, Deceased) *Avatar Aang (Father, Deceased) *Katara (Mother) *Sokka (Maternal Uncle, Deceased) *Pema (Wife) *Bumi (Older Brother) *Kya (Older Sister) *Jinora (Daughter) *Ikki (Daughter) *Meelo (Son) *Rohan (Son) Friends/Allies *The Air Nation **Kai (Second "favorite" airbending student and older son figure) **Opal Beifong **Daw **Ryu **Oogi (Pet Flying Bison) *The Air Acolytes *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Airbending/Spiritual student and younger daughter figure) ***Naga **Mako **Bolin ***Pabu **Asami Sato **Liu *Chief Lin Beifong (Childhood best friend and ex-girlfriend) *Suyin Beifong *The Metal Clan *The Order of the White Lotus *General Iroh II *Chief Tonraq *President Raiko *Lord Zuko *Fire Lord Izumi *King Wu *Iroh *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kisuke Urahara *Espio the Chameleon Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Military of the Earth Empire **Kuvira **Anju **Kanan *The Red Lotus **Zaheer **Ghazan **Ming-Hua **P'Li *Bison Rustlers *Earth Queen Hou-Ting *The Dai Li *Vaatu *Unalaq *The Equalists **Amon **Hiroshi Sato *Tarrlok Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:Avatar Aang's Family Category:United Republic Characters Category:Team Avatar (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Airbending Masters Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Master Staff Specialists Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Heroes Alliance Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in the Legend of Korra Category:Married Characters Category:Zenkai Users Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Special Sacrifices Category:Most Popular Characters